Life
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Joey of Joey isn't as Dawson likes to think. It's a mess! I very big time complex mess! And that is passed down to Joey's daughter, Deliah, who happens to be Dawson's daughter too but he doesn't know. What happens years after Joey mysteriously dissapeared Dawson finds her while being Deliah's Drama teacher? What secrets and unanswered questions will rise from the past? *AU*


_**Hello! So, in the beging of this summer i started watching Dawson Creek and i decided to let me inner Crossover Sucker to write this idea! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **It's a Heroes Reborn, Teen Wolf and Dawson Creek crossover!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Life**_

Life was never easy for Joey. She had no parents. She has a sister who has a child of her own and lives the perfect life. Dawson, the once best friend and first love isn't the one to pay much attention on her in her book.

And then, there is her. She thinks she is the walking definition of Chambers of secrets. Her whole existence is supposed to be a secret. She wasn't supposed to be born. She wasn't supposed to be teleported for her own safety into the past in 1984 for her own safety just minutes after she was welcomed into the world.

'You are going to wonder what are you talking about?' Well, I'm talking about Joey, I'm talking about a special girl.

The girl who is always in the back. The girl that Dawson never really saw as a love interest. The girl that saved the world one too many times.

The girl that I'm blessed to call my mum and my hero.

Yes, I'm proudly saying I'm Joey's daughter.

My mum was different, her DNA chain was different. My mum was an Evo. Evo are people with amazing superpowers.

She was born with the power to observe powers and use them as hers. She and two more babies where teleported into the past for their safety due to a prophecy about three kids saving the world in 2015 in Odessa at 11:15 pm.

Once Angela Petrelli, her biological great grandmother, dropped her in the doorstep of a family Angela grew up to call them friends, she left her in her own fate, not that my mum ever blamed her. She loved her family. She just wished the woman that raised her wasn't diagnosed with cancer and the man that raised her to be a cheating asshole.

When my mum reached the age of 15 aka in 1999 she had a weird dream about her walking in New York and using her power to manipulate the fire and she was holding an invisible force field on the sky. After that she was confused till Nathan Nakumara came and teleport her into the future and from there she saved the world.

But unfortunately when my mum return to her time the fact that she had saved the world was a big butterfly that was smashed and her once best friend, Dawson, was completely changed…she saw him being distant and confused at why his best friend suddenly disappeared out of the earth.

My mum never really answered to his questions about where she's been or what she had done because she knew he would call her crazy and a freak. So she kept it shut.

Till one night she got drunk at the school Prom and they played Truth or Dare and Dawson was sober enough to ask her to tell the truth where she was and her being drunk she told him.

She said; "I saved the world with my cousins."

You see her father was the famous Peter Petrelli, so Nathan and Malina were her cousins.

Dawson of course didn't believe her till he found in her school bag her diary and a phone. Shocked by the fact that he saw pictures of her with different clothes, people and from what she had written down.

He became jealous and betrayed by the fact he had lost his best friend. He saw a different Joey. He saw a Joey trained to kill, defend and save the world. A Joey willing to put her life in danger for a supernatural cause.

He didn't accept that, he never truly did. He ignored it.

My mum saw that and confront him about it and that led to whole mess the fact that Dawson partly confessed he had feelings for her and he knew about the missing months.

And like that my mum started a relationship with him…and I was born…

My existence is whole new situation. Like my mum I wasn't supposed to exist. Why? Because when my mum found out that she was pregnant with me at the age of seventeen she called Nathan (yeah the phone was indeed special) and he picked her up and brought her into 2016. Nine months later I was born, Delilah Louisa Potter.

My mum raised me telling me stories about her friends back in 1999 and how happy and peaceful she was. But when I reached thirteen I was welcomed into another world. With my mum we moved to Beacon Hills and my story started.

Ever since I was a kid I was trained to use my powers which were to manipulate the elements, the weather and telekinesis also I could heal others and myself with one touch of my hands on the wound. So when I met my best friends Scott and Stiles, the whole scenario with werewolves and everything that goes pumped in the night was easier to fight it than having no powers.

But my life took a drastic turn when the new Drama teacher was Dawson….my dad…my mum's best friend and first love.

And from here I'm going to tell you the story of how I fought supernatural deadly beings without being much afraid but the thought that my dad was in the same town with me and my mum scared me shitless.

Present:

"Miss Potter! Can you stay behind after class?" Dawson…my dad said and I nodded as Malia and Kira looked worried at me.

"Yes, Mr. Leery." I asked slightly scared.

"Can I make you a private question?" He asked me with a weird emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I said as I gulped nervous.

"Is your mother Joey Potter? If yes, can you tell her that I want to talk to her?" He said sounding vulnerable.

I nodded and he smiled as he told me to go. I sighed but I was scared out of my mind! What if he remembers my mum's confession of the existence of the supernatural?

"Everything alright, Delilah?" Scott asked me at lunch as I caught Dawson looking at me like he was calculating me.

My appearance was tanned skin and greenish/blueish eyes with dirty blonde hair. You could say I was a perfect mixture of both my mum and Dawson. Maybe he could see the similarities…

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about the Dread Doctors and how we are going to get Lydia back." I said deep in thoughts as I brought the real problems in the front side of my mind where they should be.

 **Time Skip: (Late at night after the McCall pack saved Lydia and Delilah runs with her bow and arrow and a wounded Malia inside the school trying to hide from Malia's mum.) Dawson POV**

I was correcting some papers when suddenly the door of my classroom was brutally opened and I saw Delilah and another girl rush inside and close the door.

Once I was able to get over my shock I saw that not only Delilah was heavily armed she also had a crossbow and an arrow bag but what caught my attention were the bloody and torn clothes of the other girl.

"Did we lose her?" the wounded girl moaned in pain.

"I think so. I swear she crossed the line! I should have put an arrow throw her thick skull when she first shot you!" Delilah said in anger as she helped the girl sit down and then took her messenger bag under a random desk and opened it. Inside I saw different types of first AID kit supplies and some herbs.

"Did you have the same bags all over school or something?" the wounded girl spoke tired.

"Yes, it comes in handy. That is going to hurt, Malia…howl if you have to." Delilah said completely focused on her task which was to take a part of a stash of herbs and wrap them with a bandage and then wet it with water and touched the girl's wound. The girl cried out in pain at first but then her eyes shone blue. I gasped and stumbled back in fear causing their attention on me.

"You have to be kidding!" Delilah exclaimed in anger as she saw me.

Why she hates me so much?

Now that I think about it…she looks awfully a lot like Joey but the dirty blonde hair reminds me of mine back when I was fifteen…why?

Joey disappeared from Capetown when she was seventeen…it wasn't the first time that happened but she never returned. People there said that she had died. Others said that she runaway. Her sister though seemed to know what had happened to her but never spoke a word of it, not even to me.

After the first time that she disappeared around the time of summer she looked distant, cold and most of all scared.

I wasn't confused at that but manage to learn a small part of it. I found a diary and a phone...a phone that matched the period of time of 2015 which had yet to arrive! In the diary it said some horrified stuff about a war between species. A war of humans and Evos. At first I thought it was a book she was writing but as I kept reading she was writing confessions such as how sad she was that she couldn't keep Luke from getting exploded and how she couldn't save Molly Walker and end up being killed. Or how she met her dad in a trip BACK TO TIME! How she became a hero. She also wrote how she felt about me and the rest of the kids not knowing of this war that was raging for four generations.

I didn't believe it at first but when I got her to tell me the truth she had said that she had saved the world with her cousins. After that everything came into a conclusion. What I had read was utterly true! Crazy but true!

That realization made me think that the fact Joey might leave again made me realize my feelings for her. So I confessed to her and we start dating…after that only a year later she disappeared for good. And here I am in 2021 with a girl that looked a perfect mixture of me and her. She was standing in front of me with a bloody shirt and fresh claw marks on her shoulder and crossbow on her back and taking care of her wounded friend.

"Hi, Delilah…what is going on?" I asked worried as I stood up and walked slowly towards her. Suddenly the sound of window smashing made me see something I never thought I would see!

In seconds Delilah lunched at me and put me down as the window shuttered into million pieces from multiple gun shots. Next thing I see is Delilah shooting arrows while keeping me behind her. But she got shot on her shoulder. She cursed and in seconds I see that she takes a gun from her boot and takes the safety thing off and start shoot back managing to stop the fire.

Suddenly an older version of Joey and another guy appeared in the room looking worried.

"We heard your panic thoughts! Are you okay?" the older version of Joey asked panicked at Delilah as she kissed her temple.

Then it hit me hard! She is Joey! My Joey!

Delilah then murmured something about I'm glad you found me mommy and then she said dad is here and like that she lost conscious and collapsed on the ground. Her friend yelled no and suddenly a piercing scream was heard that caused Joey and the other guy and the wounded girl cover their ears and have blood coming out of them.

"No no no no! Delilah! Baby girl, open your eyes! Honey! No! No!" Joey begged with tears as Delilah lied next to me pale with blood all over her.

She had no pulse as I reached for her hand.

Next thing I know Delilah gasped and puked blood as she stood upwards.

"God! I hate dying!" she said in weak voice and I witness the claw marks and bullet wound weren't bleeding.

What just happened?

Joey hugged her tight and then her eyes widen in fear as she saw me.

"Dawson?" She whispered shocked.

 _ **So? Do you like it? Tell me in your reviews! I thought to let it be a one shot but then if you want a part 2 tell me and i will try to come up with something, also if you have an idea let it in your reviews!**_

 ** _Review with no hate comments please!_**


End file.
